


New York

by TaylorCaudle



Category: Zalfie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorCaudle/pseuds/TaylorCaudle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winter wonderland adventure unfolds when the popular YouTube ship Zalfie, go for a Christmas vacation to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York

New York was all that was talked about in the new Zalfie house. For a while now Zoe and Alfie had talked about going to New York around Christmas time, and they were finally there. The streets buzzed with people running from store to store with determination clear on their face as they searched for presents to put under the tree. Everything here felt so alive, after all they could actually step outside without freezing to death thanks to the many people and buildings around. As Zoe took each step into what seemed to be a winter wonderland -but was actually Central Park- her grin just seemed to get bigger, everything was so magical in her life at that moment. Looking up into the sky the snowflakes danced before landing gracefully onto anything that stopped their path, it was relaxing and for once Zoe didn't seem bothered by the amount of people around them, she was too relaxed to feel panicked. As she stood there randomly looking around trying to register all it's beauty She felt Alfie grab fro her other hand making her look at him as she smiled up at him sweetly, he knelt down. Zoe's eyes grew big as she looked down at the one she loved holding a little box in his hand.

"Zoe I love you so much and I think it's time, will you marry me?" Alfie spoke as he opened the box to show a simple ring that was beautiful.

"Yes!" Zoe answered in pure bliss and excitement.

Before Alfie could even get back up to hug her, Zoe had jumped down to his level as she tackled him lightly into a tight hug.  

"I love you little one" Alfie spoke into Zoe's hair.

"I love you too" Zoe said as she snuggled deeper into Alfie's neck.

It was a winter wonderland after all, not because it looked beautiful or because it was the time and season that people normally call things that. It was a Winter Wonderland because the people made it that, and the two made it unforgettable.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little story, if you have any suggestions for my to right feel free to notify me of them.


End file.
